


On The Run - SEVENTEEN

by BTS_GARBAGE



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Bottom Choi Hansol | Vernon, Comedy, Completely AU, Crack fic basically, DK is a whipped man, Gangsters, It's bad, Plot, THERE'S A PLOT I PROMISE MAYBE LATER, WOOZI IS THE GANG LEADER AND THAT'S KIND OF FUNNY TO ME, boo is edgy why, boo keeps harassing vernon, don't have faith, i'll never update, is that what'd it be?, it'll be serious later, smut maybe???, top seungkwan, why is that not a tag tf????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTS_GARBAGE/pseuds/BTS_GARBAGE
Summary: Honestly, a crack fan fiction written at two in the morning. I ain't revising, fuck. It is what it is I guess. I hope it's good and funny.





	On The Run - SEVENTEEN

**Author's Note:**

> BOO SEUNGKWAN TOPS BOO SEUNGKWAN TOPS BOO SEUNGKWAN TOPS BOO SEUNGKWAN TOPS BOO SEUNGKWAN TOPS BOO SEUNGKWAN TOPS BOO SEUNGKWAN TOPS BOO SEUNGKWAN TOPS BOO SEUNGKWAN TOPS BOO SEUNGKWAN TOPS BOO SEUNGKWAN TOPS BOO SEUNGKWAN TOPS BOO SEUNGKWAN TOPS BOO SEUNGKWAN TOPS BOO SEUNGKWAN TOPS BOO SEUNGKWAN TOPS BOO SEUNGKWAN TOPS BOO SEUNGKWAN TOPS BOO SEUNGKWAN TOPS BOO SEUNGKWAN TOPS BOO SEUNGKWAN TOPS BOO SEUNGKWAN TOPS BOO SEUNGKWAN TOPS BOO SEUNGKWAN TOPS BOO SEUNGKWAN TOPS BOO SEUNGKWAN TOPS BOO SEUNGKWAN TOPS BOO SEUNGKWAN TOPS BOO SEUNGKWAN TOPS BOO SEUNGKWAN TOPS BOO SEUNGKWAN TOPS BOO SEUNGKWAN TOPS BOO SEUNGKWAN TOPS BOO SEUNGKWAN TOPS BOO SEUNGKWAN TOPS   
> F I G H T M E

On the Run – Chapter One  
Hansol sat quietly in his studio, focusing his attention on the television, flipping channels and staring contently. He was waiting for Mingyu and DK to get home but it had seemed like they’d been gone for days. He texted the both of them to hurry up, but they’d be another hour or so. He suddenly started feeling hungry, as his stomach kept roaring, begging for food. He was one to always forget to feed himself.  
He gave a loud sigh, grabbed his keys off the hook by the door and headed out. He drove out of his front yard and headed off into town.   
He drove a bit, looking for places to eat dinner. He pulled into the drive-thru at Arby’s, realizing he only had a few dollars.  
“Hello and Welcome to Arby’s, what can we get for you today?”  
Hansol sighed to himself, trying to be polite to the woman. “Two number three’s please.”  
“Alright sweetie, that’ll be $6.87! Pull up to the next window!!”  
Hansol rubbed his eyes and yawned. He didn’t realize it would be that much but, it didn’t matter. DK and Mingyu would be home soon with groceries and new clothes. He was ready to get home. He paid for his food, the woman kindly taking his money and handing him the bag.  
He pulled into a parking spot and began to eat his food. He was about to take a bite and then he heard an urgent knock on the window.  
“Open up damn it! Open up!!”  
Hansol got scared but he unlocked the door involuntarily.  
The stranger got in and buckled up, slamming the door.  
“Drive!”  
Without thinking about the fact that there was a stranger in his car, he drove quickly out of the parking lot and headed off onto the main road. It suddenly clicked in his mind that he had a strange man in his car.  
“Wait, who are you?!”  
“The name’s Seungkwan, and you?”  
“Okay Seungkwan, why the hell are you in my car?!”  
“I mean, you unlocked the door, not me.”  
He notices the bag and sees there’s fries and another sandwich.  
“Can I bum one off of you?”  
“What?! Sure! You’re going to pay me back!”  
“I don’t have much money. I just had to steal from the cashier at Arby’s.”  
“You mean I’m the fucking getaway car?!”  
“That’s right!” Seungkwan then takes a bite from the burger causally.  
Hansol smacks his thigh and looks at him sternly.   
“This isn’t a joke.”  
“It’s pretty funny to me.”  
Seungkwan reaches over to the radio, turning it on to hear Chewing Gum by NCT.  
“Why are you listening to this girly crap?” He lets out a laugh, making Hansol feel ashamed.  
Hansol reaches over and shuts it off.  
“Can you just shut up?! You’ve gotta explain yourself to my roommates you know?!”  
“They’re going to be pissed.” Seungkwan says as he reaches over for Hansols’ drink.  
“Don’t touch that! Don’t touch anything!! We’re almost to my house! Just shut up!”  
“Can I at least have some fries?”  
Hansol glares at the older and reaches for the bag in the floor.  
“Here dumbass.”  
Seungkwan takes the bag gleefully and smiles at Hansol.  
“Thanks Kid.”

About twenty minutes later, they finally arrived at the studio. Hansol throws the keys at Seungkwan and points at the building.  
“See that, 248? Wait for me over there. Then you’ll unlock the door and we’ll go inside.”  
Hansol was looking down on for being an idiot.  
“Jesus Christ, you don’t have to baby me.”  
They both got out of the car, Hansol watching his every move. Seungkwan put the key in the door and walked into the house like it was his own. He plopped down into Hansols sofa and grabbed the remote.  
“Up.”  
Seungkwan looks at him and squints.  
“What?”  
“This isn’t your house. You sit at the kitchen table and you wait for my roommates to get home.”

After ten minutes of sitting in awkward silence, the door opened, Mingyu and DK came in the door with bags in their hands.  
“Hey Hansol!” Mingyu said gleefully.  
“Who’s this? A new boyfriend?” DK and Mingyu laugh.  
“Very funny. No. He’s homeless and needed somewhere to stay.”  
Seungkwan stares at Hansol with a “screw you” look.  
“How long do you think he’ll be here? Do you need any food or water?” Mingyu asks concerned.   
“No. I’m fine. Just somewhere to sleep.”  
“You can sleep with Hansol.” DK teases again.  
“Why not? He picked me up anyway.” Seungkwan winks at him, making him blush.  
“Fine. But you better shower damn it.”  
“Hey, don’t treat your boyfriend likes that!”  
Everyone laughs except for Hansol. He starts getting frustrated and blushes a bright red.

Thirty minutes pass and everyone is ready for bed. Seungkwan took his “long deserved” shower and hoped into bed.  
“Come on Daddy.” Seungkwan laughs as he pats the bed.   
“Don’t call me that.” Hansol climbs onto his side of the bed and covers up with his duvet.  
“Oh come on Kid. I’m cold and all I have is this thin ass blanket, share with me.”  
Hansol sighs, throwing half of the blanket on the other boy. Seungkwan hums in delight, putting his arm around the other boy.  
“You’re so soft, just like a teddy bear. And you smell so nice.”  
“That’s weird Seungkwan.”  
“You’re weird.”  
They lay there in silence, Seungkwans’ face is buried in Hansols’ back as he tugs on the fabric of his shirt, sleepily.  
“Wake up Kid.”  
“I have a name.”  
“Well, wake up anyway. What is your name?”  
“Hansol Vernon Chwe.”  
“That’s a very pretty name, Vernonie.”  
Hansol blushed.  
“You can’t call me that Dumbass.”  
“Is that my nickname?”  
“If you want, sure.”  
“Just call me Seungkwannie you Rat.”  
“I’m not a rat, you are!”  
“No, I’m the dumbass!!”  
“Oh my God I hate you!”

Seungkwan continues laughing and teasing at Vernon, making him angrier.  
“This isn’t funny!!”  
Vernon climbs on top of Seungkwan and starts to hit him.  
“Stop! It tickles!!” He teases.  
Vernon is fed up at that point and punches him straight in the gut. Seungkwan stops laughing and flips the two over with him on top.  
“Now that, was not funny. If you’re going to play that way, let’s play then little boy.”  
Hansol stops in his tracks at his sudden change in attitude. He then giggles to try to match his level and flicks Seungkwan in the face.  
He holds his hands down and gets closer to the youngers face, only inches away.  
“I’m in charge now.”  
“This isn’t even your house.”  
Seungkwan smirks and bites into Hansols neck, making him moan.  
“Don’t you know I take things I want without asking?”  
Suddenly, there’s a knock at the bedroom door and a Joshua bursting through the door.  
“Get off the sweet innocent baby!! Don’t give him your sin!”  
Hoshi comes in with one of Mingyu’s shirts on.  
“Joshua! This isn’t your place to be! On the couch!”  
“Wait! Why are you too here?!” Hansol interrupts.  
DK pops his head in the room to see what all the noise is.  
“Damn it! I owe Mingyu twenty bucks now!!”  
“We aren’t having sex DK!!”  
“Not what it looks like from here.” Hoshi says.  
“Homeless man, get off of Hansol now!” Joshua yells.  
“His name is Seungkwan, I think.” Mingyu says unexpected.  
“Baby come back to bed with me.” Mingyu says looking at Hoshi.  
“Okay Mingyu!”

Hoshi and Mingyu leave the presence, leaving a flustered Hansol, an angry Joshua and a giggly DK and Seungkwan.  
“Get. Off.” Joshua says.  
“Why are you being so protect of him? Is he you’re boyfriend?” Seungkwan laughs mockingly.  
“Seungkwan, shut up.” Hansol whispers.  
“He’s not my boyfriend but I still care about his well-being. Off.”  
“Whatever.” Seungkwan climbs off of him and lays beside him.  
Seungkwan runs his finger through Hansols hair making him blush harder.  
“Joshua, go back to bed. I’ll make sure they get to sleep.” DK tells him.  
“I don’t like this kid DK.” Joshua whispers.  
“I know you don’t.” He whispers back.  
Joshua cracks the door behind himself and DK walks in a bit.  
“Can you idiots go to sleep now?”  
“Yeah, yeah we will.” Seungkwan says looking around the room.  
They got interrupted by Joshua shouting down the hall.  
“You guys should stop having sex under this roof! Jesus is watching you know!”  
“Why does Jesus like watching Gay porn?” Mingyu said sarcastically.  
“That’s not what I mean!!”  
“Stop looking at my dick Joshua!” Hoshi yelled.  
“I wasn’t!”   
DK rolled his eyes and stepped his body out of the door, his head still in the door frame.  
“Seungkwan, behave. Get some rest you two, we have a big day tomorrow.”  
“What’s happening tomorrow?” Hansol asked concerned.  
“Good night.”  
“Wait!”  
Before he could stop him, DK shut the door and started shouting profanities at Joshua.  
“Now, where were we?” Seungkwan asked, climbing back on top of Hansol.  
“No!! Not this mess again! Off!!”  
He close to his ear and smirked.  
“Just remember, you’re still mine.” He licked Hansols neck, making the boy shiver and cringe.  
Seungkwan got off of him and lied on his pillow.  
“Good Night Baby.” He said laughing.  
“Good Night Dumbass.”


End file.
